Short Storyz
by Greendogg
Summary: The title says it all. This is a series of short stories, alternate/deleted scenes. It's mostly humor based with a few parodies mixed in.
1. Take A Look

**Notes: This is a series of deleted scenes and alternate scenes. All characters are owned by ABC and Warner Bros.**** Any other quotes and references are copy written to Bill Cosby, Disney, Nickelodeon and many others. Thanks to AmyDonvan525 for beta reading this chapter. ****Any who, on with the story!**

**Alternate scene #1: "Take a Look"**

**About: After releasing Sarita Malik, the gang gets quite a surprise when they find out what they thought was an illness turns out to be something entirely different.**

The ticking of a nearby clock on the wall at the local Starbucks was beginning to bother a certain journalist. Chad Decker had been waiting in line for the last fifteen minutes.

"Come on, I'm gonna be late," Chad muttered. "Hey! What's the hold up?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on," said a woman who was in front of Chad.

"Hurry it up! I only have one lunch break," someone in the back of the line yelled.

"This is ridiculous," Chad said to himself. "Oy," he groaned, glancing at his watch.

Meanwhile, across town, Chad wasn't the only one having a hard time. Sarita Malik struggled to get herself loose from the chains wrapped around her hands and ankles. Letting out a few grunts, she wasn't having much success.

"Let me out, please." She begged.

"Sorry, no can do." said Hobbes.

"Please! I don't want to be a pair of shoes and a purse!" Sarita exclaimed. She panted heavily as she continued to try to escape.

"Pair of shoes? How about a wallet and a belt?" Hobbes asked. Upon hearing this, Sarita panicked and continued to struggle once more.

"Leave her alone, Hobbes. She's been through enough," said Sid, who had been sitting at his desk.

"Short stuff, she's a V." Hobbes pointed out.

"Yeah, but she has feelings too, look at her," Sid replied. Sarita continued to pant from her efforts to free herself. Hobbes glanced at her and could see how scared she really was.

"I'm going out for a bit, you guys can sit here and chat," he said before heading up the stairs.

"That wasn't right, Hobbes," said Ryan, regarding the wallet and belt comment. He had been watching the whole thing from the far end of the room. Hobbes stopped in his tracks and simply scoffed in reply.

"I'm a V too, ya know." Ryan added.

"Yes, but she…" Hobbes was cut off.

"Save it!" Ryan told him. After a few seconds, the conversation was over. Hobbes continued to scoff before leaving the room.

The next thing that could be heard was the sound of the door closing.

"Sorry about that," Ryan apologized.

"It's ok, I've been called worse," Sarita replied.

"No, it's not ok, that was disrespectful." Ryan continued.

"Yeah it was," Sid agreed.

Sarita let out a loud sigh and didn't say anything more.

"Thanks," said a female voice.

Both Ryan and Sid turned around only to see Sarita looking away. Ryan frowned. Was she thanking them for standing up for her?

_1 hour later…_

After some time Ryan had left, leaving Sid alone with Malik. Both of them had hardly said anything to each other. The only sounds that could be heard were the clock ticking on the wall, Sid typing on his laptop, and his and Malik's breathing. Looking away from his laptop, Sid glanced at Sarita. "You ok?" he asked.

At hearing this, the female V looked up. She was surprised he was concerned about her. Sarita coughed. "I'm thirsty," she said.

"No problem." Sid replied.

He got out of his chair and went to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he then opened it, placed a straw inside, and walked over to Sarita. "Here," he said to her. Sarita stared at the water, not sure how to react.

"It's ok, trust me," Sid assured her. Judging by the look on her face, he figured she might've thought the water was contaminated or poisoned. Malik sniffed the bottle curiously before taking a sip.

"That's it," Sid said softly. After a couple minutes, Sarita stopped.

"Better?" Sid asked.

Sarita swallowed before answering. "Yeah,"

"Good," said Sid who gently patted her on the back.

"Don't touch me," Sarita snapped.

"Sorry," Sid sputtered and backed off.

A short time later, Sid was back at his desk but was alerted by a faint growling noise. "Was that you?" he asked. Sarita lowered her head in response, her stomach growled once more.

"I can fix that," Sid told her.

"You don't have to do that. I can go for days without food and water," she replied.

No sooner did she finish her sentence, Sarita groaned. She hadn't eaten anything in the last few hours and hunger was starting to get the better of her.

"Stop bluffing," said Sid, who unwrapped a granola bar that was sitting on his desk. "Here. I know it's not much but you won't starve."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sarita asked.

"That's how I am. Plus, I can't sit back and do nothing," Sid answered.

"Uh-huh," Sarita said in a dull tone. Letting out a small sigh, Sid decided to try something else; it was obvious Sarita was rather stubborn.

"Look, when I was in college I saw two kids picking on some stray cat. I paid them five bucks each and took the cat home. Now, she didn't trust me brought her to my dorm but over time, she came around and even waited outside for me when I got out of English class," Sid explained. He took a small photo out of his wallet and showed it to Sarita. "That's her. Her name's Glacier."

Sarita looked at the picture. The cat had a solid white fur coat, a bushy tail and bright green eyes. Seeing the photo made Sarita smile, and Sid noticed. "You like animals, don't you?" he asked.

Upon hearing this, Sarita quickly turned away from Sid.

"I knew it," he said.

Sarita blinked for a brief moment.

"Come' on you gotta eat something."

Sarita glanced at the granola bar before taking a bite.

"Good," said Sid.

Sarita swallowed the first part of the bar before going back for seconds.

"Go on," Sid encouraged.

He could tell by the look on Malik's face that she was enjoying it. Smiling briefly, he continued to stare at her. "Wow."

Eager to polish off the last of the granola bar, Sarita leaned over and snapped at Sid.

"Watch it! Slow down," he exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Sarita, realizing she almost nipped him. She tried a second time and managed to grab the rest of the bar. Just as Sarita was finishing the last of Sid's granola, the door opened.

"Hey! This isn't a petting zoo," said Hobbes.

"Hobbes, she was starving! What was I supposed to do?" Sid replied.

Just then, Sarita licked her lips and looked at Sid eagerly.

"I don't have any more. Sorry about that," he said.

Though she was disappointed that Sid didn't have anything else to offer her, Sarita decided to show her appreciation anyway. She moved closer to him which made Sid nervous.

"Uh, uh… whoa! Back off, I'm warning you," he sputtered.

The young blond whined and shut his eyes. Was Sarita going to eat him? Sarita's face was now a couple inches away from Sid's. He opened his eyes and could hear what sounded like a low growl. "Huh?" he wondered, realizing Sarita wasn't showing any aggression whatsoever. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?" was his reply. He had walked in the same time as Hobbes.

"What's up with the growling?" Sid asked.

"That's not growling, that's purring," Ryan answered.

"Purring? You mean like a cat?" Sid asked once more.

"Yes, Vs purr when they're happy or if they like somebody," Ryan explained. He glanced at Malik and noticed she looked more relaxed than she did the last time he saw her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much, I was just nice to her and gave her food and water," Sid answered.

"Sid, she's not a pet," said Hobbes.

"Look, I know that, but I don't know about you guys. I can't sit back and watch her suffer. She has feelings too. I know what she tried to do, but this is too much!" said Sid. He then walked off in a huff, passing by Malik, who nudged him affectionately and purred.

"You're welcome," Sid said quietly, realizing the nudge was a silent "Thank you".

_Later that day…_

The sound of water dripping from a nearby faucet drove Sarita crazy until she finally snapped. Letting out a groan, she then spoke up. "All right! All right! I'll tell you what I know. Now can you get this thing off me? I gotta go to the bathroom!"

"Well, you heard her, boys," said Erica.

"I'll get the keys," Hobbes offered. He wasn't sure about letting Sarita go but she did sound sincere.

Examining her cuts, Sid had an idea. "I can patch these up if you want," he offered.

Sarita snarled in response and snapped at Sid.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he asked

"I don't understand! Why would you want to help me?" Sarita replied.

"Listen, I know you're a Visitor and I know about 2 hours ago you were ready to snap at anyone that came near you but…I hate to see you suffer," Sid explained.

Sarita's eyes bucked. First this human had fed her, now he was offering to clean and bandage her cuts. What was that all about? "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. I've seen documentaries where people treat their dogs like dirt," Sid answered.

"I hear you, but I'm not a dog or a pet. I don't belong to anyone," Sarita pointed out.

"I know, humor me," Sid said to her. "I'll fix you up but you have to promise not to bite me. If this works, it'll help everybody."

At that moment, Sarita gave Sid look as if to say: "Oh really?"

"You know what I mean, promise?"

"Promise," was Sarita's reply.

"All right," said Sid.

He grabbed a plastic brown bottle off a nearby shelf and shook it up. "This is rubbing alcohol. Now this might hurt," Sid warned. Pouring a small amount of alcohol on a cotton ball, Sid went to work on Malik's cuts. The female V roared in pain, startling everyone in the room.

"Ouch! It burns!" she yelled.

"Sorry about that, but it'll make you feel better," said Sid.

He continued to wipe the blood off Malik's arm and face and tended to her cuts. Sarita yelped. The burn from the alcohol was rather painful, and having a high tolerance for pain didn't matter in this case. After cleaning her arm, Sid began wiping her cheek. Malik growled, exposing some of her pearly white teeth.

"Hey, you promised," Sid said firmly.

"I apologize…" Sarita replied. Sid reminded her of their agreement. He would bandage her up and she promised not to bite him.

"Reflex," she sputtered.

"I understand," was all Sid said at the moment. He had watched enough nature shows and documentaries to know how to handle animals. Although Malik was no wild animal from a zoo or reserve, Sid still treated her as such.

_A few minutes later…_

"'Kay, all clean." Sid announced.

Sarita was relieved that he was finished with the rubbing alcohol, but Sid wasn't finished just yet. Taking a roll of bandaging tape, he then began wrapping up Malik's arm. She continued to yelp in pain.

"Almost done," Sid assured her.

Once a decent amount had been wrapped around her right arm, Sid cut the tape.

"There. How is it?" he asked.

Malik moved her arm a little and quickly noticed a difference.

"Feels good, thanks," she said to him.

"Don't mention it," he replied and patted her on the back. "Oh! I forgot."

"It's fine," said Sarita.

"Really?" Sid asked,

Malik nodded. At that moment, Sid grinned. Sarita then allowed him to touch her. As Sid started to pet the fully grown Visitor, she purred. Seeing her reaction made him chuckle.

"Ok, got the keys," said Hobbes. "Congratulations, you've earned your 'Get out jail FREE' card."

Sarita ignored Hobbes' monopoly reference and waited patiently for him to remove the chains.

Sid smiled at Hobbes. "See? These guys aren't so bad. I don't know why you folks were so worried about..."

"Watch out!" Hobbes warned.

Just then, Sid felt something warm and slimy on the back of his hand.

"What was that?" he asked out loud before looking down. "Yuck!" Seeing the back of his hand covered with V saliva unnerved him. While Sid didn't mind interacting with the Visitors, this was too much. Next thing he knew, Sarita began licking his face.

"Wha…? Cut it out." he said with a laugh.

"Get a load of this."

"Pfft, Oh yeah, very cute." Hobbes said sarcastically.

The sound of Sid's laughter could be heard in the room. "I think she likes me."

"She does," said Ryan. He and the others had been quiet this whole time and were surprised at how calm and patient Malik was when Sid bandaged her up.

"Ya mind letting me out? Seriously, I have to go real bad," Sarita said.

"Say no more," Ryan told her before he went and unlocked the lock on Sarita's chains.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sarita quickly headed towards the bathroom. "Outta my way! Outta my way!" she said to Ryan and Hobbes before slamming the door behind her.

"Woman's got some roadrunner in her," Hobbes half joked.

"I'll say," Ryan agreed.

_Later…_

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Malik. Her breathing is really weird," said Erica. She noticed that Malik was lying on her side and panting heavily.

"So what?" Hobbes asked.

"I think she needs to see a doctor," Erica answered.

She placed her hand on Sarita's forehead and was surprised that her skin felt cooler than usual but at the same time, she was sweating.

"Ok," Sid replied,

"What doctor? If we take her to a regular office, they'll know something's up," Ryan pointed out. He did have a point, going to a normal doctor for a flu shot was one thing, but going for a checkup that would possibly require a blood test was different.

Just then, Erica had an idea. "How about Dr. Pearlman?"

"That'll work," said Ryan.

"She's a V doctor," Erica added.

"We got nothing to lose, I'll call her," said Ryan, who went to grab his cell phone.

"Let's go."

Erica looked back at Malik for a minute.

"We'll be back."

Sarita nodded and lay back down on Hobbes' bed. The last thing she heard was the sound of footsteps going up the stairs and Erica closing the door.

Sometime later they arrived back at Hobbes' hideout with Dr. Leah Pearlman.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"It's Sarita Malik," Erica replied.

"Yeah, we think she's really sick," Sid explained.

"I thought you told me Ryan fell down the stairs again." said Leah, regarding the conversation she and Erica had on the car ride back.

"My fault, I think you misunderstood," Erica answered.

"Look, we'll push him down the stairs later, now could you go check on her, please?" Sid asked, referring to Sarita.

"Sure, grab that hotdog," Leah replied.

"For the V?" Hobbes asked.

"No, I'm hungry," Leah answered. The group had found her taking a break outside her office which would explain the hotdog, Seven Up, and bag of Doritos she brought with her.

As they all walked in, there was an awkward silence in the room.

"She's right over here, Dr. Pearlman," said Ryan as they walked down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, Erica and the others stopped in their tracks. "What in the world?" she sputtered.

Everyone looked over at Sarita and was alerted by the sound of a newborn baby's cry.

"So that's why she was acting so weird," Hobbes concluded.

"Yeah," said Ryan.

"Well…" Leah started to say before clearing her throat. "If you still want my diagnosis, I'd say that Sarita was… pregnant. Was pregnant… not anymore."

Lisa, who Erica offered a ride home, walked around Ryan and Leah in an attempt to get a better look. "Oh, look at the baby. Aww." She then walked up to Sarita who was holding the newborn.

"Can you do us a favor and not…" Sid started to say.

"Tell anyone about this?" Ryan finished for him.

"No problem, but this visit is gonna cost you $150." Leah replied.

"$150?" Ryan and Sid said simultaneously.

The two of them sighed, if that was the price they had to pay then that's what they had to pay. Both of them had assumed it was mostly to cover the cost of the check up and the rest was more than likely hush money. "We'll write you a check," Ryan told her.

"'Kay…" Leah replied. "Let's take a look." She went over to Sarita to examine her. "Excuse me."

Lisa looked up and moved without saying a word.

"Hey," Leah greeted the other V.

"Hi," said Sarita who sounded somewhat out of breath.

Aside from the fact she had sweat stains on her shirt, Malik looked fine. Exhausted, yes, but all right. "How are you feeling?" Leah asked.

"Tired," Sarita answered.

"I can tell. Mind if I take a look?" Leah continued.

"Uh, sure," said Malik.

She placed the baby between her and Leah allowing her to get a better look.

The newborn whimpered a little. "It's ok, girl," Sarita said calmly.

"How old is she?" Leah asked.

"I had her about… twenty minutes ago," Sarita replied.

"Oh, she's brand new," Leah concluded.

Sarita grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

Her daughter whined. She didn't like being exposed to the cold.

Leah noticed the baby was a bit smaller than the average infant. "She seems to be a little premature."

Sarita looked down and saw what Leah meant. "Yes… I wasn't due for two more weeks."

"Well, that explains it," said Leah.

She picked up the baby and went over to Sid. "Sid, do you have a scale?" she asked.

"Uh, yes right here," he replied, showing Leah where it was.

She gently placed Malik's daughter on the scale and waited. "Four pounds, two ounces," Leah read.

"Golly," Sid said in shock.

"Let's see…" Leah trailed off as she continued to examine the newborn.

It was easy to see she was her mother's daughter; silky black hair, brown eyes and a golden brown complexion.

This wasn't the only thing Leah noticed. Sarita's daughter kicked her legs, almost as if she was trying to defend herself. Leah chuckled, "Stop it," She said.

The baby girl continued to struggle. Being born had been the biggest ordeal in her short life. Having been taken away from her mother and held in strange hands didn't make things any better.

Leah could tell this little one was different than other babies. Most of the ones she had been around didn't put up much of a struggle during a physical, but this little girl did. "It's ok," Leah said softy and stroked the girl's hair.

Within a few seconds she stopped struggling, realizing that Dr. Pearlman wasn't going to hurt her. A few minutes later, Leah wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her back to Sarita. "All done." She had finished giving her a full exam and checked her mother as well. "She's pretty healthy for a preemie. Once you feed her, that'll help." Leah explained.

Sarita nodded, "Got it."

"Get some rest," Leah told her and pushed back some of Sarita's hair. Turning to Erica, she explained, "They just need some rest. I want check on them in couple days to make sure they're holding up ok."

"All right," Erica sighed.

"One question, Doc. If the kid is Malik's, how come it looks like a normal baby?" Hobbes asked.

"That's because she's not," said a voice.

Everyone in the room turned their heads, looking toward Sarita.

"Say what?" Hobbes asked in a shocked tone.

"She's a mixed breed. Her dad's a human," Malik explained.

"Wow, that pretty much sums it up," said Erica.

"Sure does," Hobbes agreed.

Feeling curious, Erica walked over to the bed, making eye contact with her co-worker. "So, this whole time you were pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah," was Sarita's reply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erica said angrily.

Sarita looked her in the eye, obviously scared. Something about her partner's tone made her nervous. "I was afraid, ok?" Malik confessed. She sniffled and made an effort to hold back the tears that had built up in her eyes. "If Hobbes found out, he'd…"

Erica cut her off. "I understand,"

Sarita let out a loud sigh. Normally, she wasn't this emotional in front of others, particularly her friends and anyone else she knew, but this time she couldn't hold it in.

"Malik, I didn't even know you were married." Erica admitted.

"Briefly… by the time I found I was pregnant, he left," said Sarita.

"Left? Like how?" Erica asked.

"Well, maybe that's not the best word," Sarita replied.

(Flashback begins)

"I came home from the doctor to tell him."

Sarita opened the door to her apartment with a smile on her face. She called out to her husband saying she has some "exciting news" to tell him.

"And… he left a note saying he went out."

Sarita found a note on her coffee table. Written on the note was:

"Went to the store, be back in an hour."

"I tried calling his cell phone but it had been shut off."

Sarita picked up her phone, pressed two on speed dial and listened. The phone rang, but she then heard a message that said the line had been disconnected. She hung up, looking disappointed.

(Flashback ends)

"And… that's all I know," she concluded.

Erica had switched from being angry to sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sarita sniffled once more.

"You miss him, huh?" Erica asked. She gently patted Sarita on the shoulder. A couple tears ran down the female visitor's face. "So, what do you call her, anyway?" Erica continued, regarding the baby.

"Her name's Georgia," Sarita answered.

"Hey Georgia… hello little girl," Erica greeted her. As she stroked Georgia's soft hair the newborn mixed breed cooed happily. "Gosh, you're a tiny thing, aren't you?"

"That she is," said Sarita who was now smiling. She kissed Georgia on her forehead and purred.

Erica couldn't help but smile back, Malik did look happy and it was obvious that she loved Georgia. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" Erica asked.

Sarita nodded.

After being excused, Erica walked back over to Hobbes, Ryan and Sid.

"Let's call it a day," she said.

"What?" Hobbes asked.

Erica glanced at Sid who was watching Sarita and her baby. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Erica asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Hobbes continued. He was still in the dark.

Erica then whispered into his ear.

"Let her go? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed.

"Hobbes, look at her; we can't leave them locked up like this, she's a mother now." Erica pointed out.

"Exactly," Ryan agreed.

"Are you daft?" Hobbes asked.

"No. Newborn Vs have to stay with their mothers for several months, if something happens to Malik, then we're all that kid's got," Ryan continued.

"Look, I'll leave you alone. I'll go anywhere, it's fine… I just don't want my baby to be threatened," said Sarita. She glanced at Georgia who had now fallen asleep.

"All right, listen we'll give you a ride back to your place. Right now you should get some rest," Erica told Sarita.

Without saying a word, she laid down with Georgia next to her.

"Come on, you guys," said Erica, telling everyone to leave the room. The six of them headed up the stairs. Ryan carefully closed the door behind him, making sure not to slam it.

"I can't believe it," Erica said in shock.

"Me neither. We left to go get help and while we were gone, she had a baby," said Sid.

"Yeah, in my bed! Do you know how long it's gonna take me to get rid of those stains?" Hobbes added.

"Hobbes please, we'll buy new sheets," Erica replied. When they came back earlier that day, the stained bedding, remnants of the amniotic sac and… other evidence made it obvious Malik gave birth.

"She needed a place to give birth, where else could she go?" Ryan pointed out.

"I don't know. The zoo?" Hobbes answered.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Ryan said in a sarcastic tone.

As he scratched the back of his head, Sid thought of something. "What do you think she'll do now?" he asked.

"Probably sleep, but then again, Dr. Pearlman did say something about feeding her daughter." Erica replied.

"And girl Vs do that, how?" Hobbes asked.

Both Ryan and Lisa looked at each other, and then back at Hobbes.

"You don't wanna know," they said simultaneously.

While the six of them sat around talking, Sarita had her hands full at the moment. Georgia didn't sleep for long. After a while she woke up and started whimpering. "Hey, hey… calm down," she said.

It wasn't long before Georgia switched from a whimper to a full-fledged cry.

"Shh, shh, I know you're hungry. Give me a second, ok?" Sarita continued. She lowered the strap on the left side of her shirt and brought Georgia closer to her. The little mixed breed struggled at first.

"Here," Sarita told her, trying to speak softly.

Within a couple seconds, Georgia stopped struggling and grabbed a nipple. The next thing Sarita could hear was her daughter suckling, she flinched at the feeling.

The female V chuckled, "That's my girl," she said sweetly and rubbed Georgia's back briefly. Feeling tired, Sarita turned onto her left side and lay down. She closed her eyes and purred as Georgia continued to nurse. The whole thing made her relax.

_Sometime later…_

Sarita woke up when she noticed Georgia had stopped suckling. "Huh?" she muttered. Glancing at the newborn she noticed her daughter looked rather full and content. "Aww."

At that moment, Georgia yawned.

Sarita then covered herself up.

"You full?" she asked.

Georgia squeaked in response, her mother smiled and giggled. Sarita then began licking Georgia's forehead but stopped when she heard the door slam.

Georgia whined at hearing the noise. "Shh, it's all right, I got you," Sarita assured her.

She pulled her daughter closer to her body and watched Erica and the others. She growled once they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Easy tiger," said Ryan.

"What was that about?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah," Sid agreed.

"It's ok, guys," Ryan assured them.

"Yes, she's just protecting her daughter," Leah explained.

"Mothers are like that when they have newborns," Lisa added.

"True, they are. Don't worry. Malik knows we're not a threat to her," Ryan continued.

"I got an idea," Erica said quietly.

"Here, take this," Ryan told her, handing Erica a bag of beef jerky.

"'Kay," Erica replied.

She then walked over to the bed.

Right at the moment, Malik was busy licking Georgia. She spotted Erica, stopped what she was doing and growled.

"Hold up, I just came to talk," the blond explained. She grabbed a piece of jerky and held it out to Sarita. "Go on, take a bite," she encouraged her.

At hearing this Sarita took the jerky from Erica's hand, like a dog. She took a couple minutes to chew and swallow the dry meat.

"Thanks, I needed that, this kid cleaned me out," Sarita admitted.

"She looks happy," Erica pointed out.

"Yeah, she is, now that I fed her." said Sarita.

Georgia sucked her thumb and cooed. She looked at her mother and ceiling. Being only an hour old, her new surroundings took some getting used to.

"How do you feel?" Erica asked.

"Weak and exhausted but… I'm happy," Sarita answered. She then began to groom Georgia, starting with the top of her head.

"You're grooming her," Leah pointed out.

Sarita paused briefly. "Yeah, I am."

Hobbes groaned and looked away.

"That's sick," he said.

"Hobbes, come' on. She's just showing her affection," Ryan told him.

"He's right, it's how female Vs bond with their offspring," Leah explained.

"Uh-huh," Hobbes said in a dull tone.

"My mother used to groom me when I was a baby," Sarita confessed.

"Same here," Lisa added.

"I'll admit, it's kind of cute," said Erica as she watched Sarita grooming her daughter.

"We'll be back to check on you soon," Leah told Sarita.

"'Kay," the female V replied, glad that now she was getting some privacy.

"One more for the road?" Erica asked, offering Malik another piece of jerky.

She quickly grabbed the jerky with her teeth and wolfed it down. Mailk licked Ercia's hand in an attempt to lap up the beef flavored seasoning and crumbs.

"Yowch!" Erica yelled when Malik nipped her.

"Sorry," said Sarita.

"Just watch the teeth, no biting ok?" Erica replied.

"Got it," was Sarita's reply before settled down to rest.

_That night…_

"Why'd you pick my bed? Of all places, huh?" Hobbes asked.

He then noticed Sarita had her back to him and was fast asleep. She was also snoring.

"Oh! Sorry," Hobbes apologized.

Sarita continued to snore, exhausted from giving birth and caring for her baby.

Georgia let out a muffled squeak. She too was asleep and was curled up next to Sarita, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her. Hearing her mother's heartbeat was comforting as well as feeling her body heat. Not only had birth worn her mother out, but it was also tiring for Georgia as well.

While the two of them slept, back on the mother ship, it was another story.

"Did you find Malik?" Anna asked as Marcus walked into her office.

Her assistant sighed. "No I didn't," he said.

"Ryan hasn't called me either," Anna announced.

"Worried?" Marcus asked.

"Me? Of course I'm n…" Anna stopped short when she saw the look on Marcus' face.

The alpha female V swallowed hard. "A little," she admitted, realizing she couldn't fool Marcus.

"I understand." he said.

Anna lowered her head, resting it between her arms on her desk.

"Hey," said Marcus, he then put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks Marcus."

"Anytime," he replied before he left.

Anna groaned, it was obvious she wasn't in the best mood. "Maybe it's high time I took my mother's advice and loosen up…" she said to herself. "Ohh, I don't know." Anna put her head on her desk once more.

Standing just outside Anna's office door was Lisa. She looked for a moment before walking in. "Mother?" she asked.

At hearing this, Anna looked up.

"I… found out what happened to Sarita Malik." Lisa announced.

Anna quickly sat up at hearing this. "You did?" she asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Well, where is she?" Anna asked.

"About that…" Lisa rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

She explained what happened in a short ten minute version.

"She what?" Anna yelled. Anyone within a five foot radius more than likely heard her.

"It's true." said Lisa.

"Oy…" Anna groaned and began rubbing the sides of her head.

"I need to lie down, Excuse me," she said and left her office.

"What have I done?" Lisa asked herself.

_At the office..._

Around this time of the night a few employees had gone home. As Erica walked in, she noticed that the cubicles and offices were empty…except for the one that was just up ahead.

"Find Malik?" Erica asked.

"Nope, I thought you were at home," said her boss, Paul.

"Look Paul I…" Erica stopped short when Paul looked up. "It's about Malik, I know where she is," Erica continued.

"You do?" Paul asked.

Erica nodded.

"Evans, I thought…" Paul was cut off.

"I know, I know, it's a long story. Let me tell you. Malik… she's… she's a mother," Erica sputtered.

"That's funny, she never mentioned having kids," Paul said.

"About that…she gave birth three hours ago," Erica continued.

Paul nearly fell out of his seat. Was he hearing things? "Three hours? But… how can that be? She didn't look pregnant," he sputtered.

"You're right, but some women don't show as much. Have you seen the show, 'I didn't know I was pregnant'?" Erica replied.

"I've heard of it. This sounds like one of those cases," said Paul.

"Well, not exactly," Erica answered.

"You know what I mean… so, is this little home wrecker a boy or a girl?" Paul joked.

Erica chuckled.

"It's a girl. She came a couple weeks before her due date."

"Wow, what'd Malik do to the kid?" Paul asked.

"Oh you know Mal, she's always ready to go somewhere," Erica said.

"Sounds like her daughter takes after her," Paul concluded.

"I doubt it, but she looks like her mother," said Erica.

"She does, huh? So, does this kid have a name?" Paul continued.

"Yes, it's Georgia," Erica replied.

Paul moved aside some papers on his desk before he spoke. "I'm guessing Malik is over the moon about this."

"Yeah, she's on cloud nine," said Erica.

"And how's the father taking all this?" Paul asked.

"He doesn't know. Malik said when she found out she was pregnant, he had gone out and… didn't come back," Erica explained.

Paul dropped the pen he was holding.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I was shocked myself, Paul… Guy didn't even pick up his cell phone," Erica added.

"Oy, that's rough," Paul groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, tell Malik if it makes her feel better, I'll try to help her find this guy."

"Really?" Erica said in surprised tone.

"Sure, the man deserves to know about his wife and kid," Paul pointed out. "All I need is his name."

"Ok, I'll tell her," said Erica. She started to leave but turned around when Paul spoke up.

"Oh! And tell her I said congratulations on the kid and to give me a call to discuss taking a maternity leave."

"Will do, Paul," Erica replied before she closed the door.

There was an awkward silence, but it only lasted a few seconds.

Paul picked up a photo that was sitting on the right hand side of his desk. The picture was taken at a book festival a few months back, and in the photo were Erica and Malik. Both of them were smiling. "Wow," was all Paul could say. The news about Sarita giving birth was a lot to take in. But the night wasn't over yet…

MORE TO COME…

What's next?

Just some notes:

As for the loose ends and questions at the end of this half such as who's Georgia's father?

That'll be explained in part 2.

There's a few quotes and references from the following: Open Season 1 and 2, Shiloh, Full House, Drake and Josh, Spongebob Sqaurepants, How to Train Your Dragon, Toy Story, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's adventure, Jungle Emperor: Leo, Tom and Jerry, The Land before time 2: The Great Valley adventure, The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue and Fatherhood.

Also the TV show "I didn't know I was pregnant" is a real series that airs on Discovery Health.

Some of the quotes and references here might be easier to spot than others.

Chapter title is based on "Against All Odds(Take a look at me now)" by Phil Collins.

It can be found a youtube if anybody wants to listen to it.

Part 2 will be up in a week or two.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Take A Look Part 2

**And here's part two. Thanks to AmyDonovan525 for beta-reading.**

**A lot of the loose ends from part one get tied up here. So here it goes:**

It was now 7:00pm in New York City. The sun had set and the sky was dark. Several streetlights had turned on almost an hour ago, though there were some that had burned out bulbs. "Hey guys, how's she doing?" Erica asked as she walked down the stairs of Hobbes' place. Everyone in the room let out a "Shh."

"You'll wake her," said Sid, regarding Malik.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," Erica apologized. She glanced at her sleeping co-worker for a moment. "She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed.

"So, that's what she's been doing while I was gone?" Erica asked.

"Pretty much," Ryan answered.

"I don't blame her, I've had a kid. Giving birth is tough." Erica admitted.

"Whoa! Ok," said Hobbes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Too much info," Ryan added.

"Excuse me, I forgot I'm in a room where it's ninety percent testosterone," said Erica.

"Yeah, ya did," Hobbes replied.

Sarita moaned and turned over to her left side.

As soon as Georgia felt the cool air in the room, she whined. Shortly after, Ryan walked over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Hobbes asked.

"Quiet," said Ryan. He gently picked up Georgia and placed on the other side of the bed, next to her mother. "There." He rubbed Georgia's head for a minute. She cooed softly in response. "Newborns get cold real easily. They need someone or something to keep them warm," Ryan explained.

"And their mother does that?" Erica asked.

"Yes, look," Ryan replied and pointed to Malik.

She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Georgia, who squeaked as she rested her head on Sarita's chest.

"Oh yeah, that's real cute," Hobbes said sarcastically. "Now tell me, what happens when that kid grows up and starts lookin' at us like breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

Ryan snorted at hearing Hobbes question, making an effort not to laugh.

"I'm serious." Hobbes insisted.

"I know, but I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. It all depends on how Malik raises her and how Georgia is when she gets older," Ryan explained.

"Have you and Malik met before?" Hobbes asked.

"No, not really," Ryan answered.

"From what I've seen, Malik was never really aggressive until now," Erica confessed.

"She wasn't?" Sid asked.

"No," was Erica's reply.

"Well, Georgia's personality might be like hers or her Dad's, whoever the guy is or…" Ryan stopped short.

"It could be a mix," Erica finished for him.

"Well, one thing we do know is the kid belongs to Malik," Hobbes pointed out.

"You got that right, she looks just like her," Ryan agreed.

Georgia squirmed in her mother's arms and yelped. Ryan chuckled upon seeing this.

"She's a little feisty, too. Did you see how she gave Dr. Pearlman a hard time?" Erica asked.

"Yeah," said Hobbes.

"That was funny, but why would she do that?" Sid asked.

"I can tell you. For one thing, she was probably scared, and at the time she was only a few minutes old," Erica answered.

Hobbes gnawed on the end of the toothpick he was holding before he spoke. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well, how would you like it if you were dragged away from the one you loved and you were being examined by a doctor with cold hands?" Erica replied.

Hobbes thought it over. It was clear that Erica was serious about this. "I wouldn't like it all," he answered.

"'Kay, well that's how Georgia might've felt. She was just born. The outside world is all new to her and Malik's probably the first thing she saw," Erica continued.

"You'd be surprised at how strong the bond between a kid and their mom, really is…and I don't just mean visitors either," said Ryan.

"Mm-hmm," Hobbes muttered and looked the other way.

"It's obvious she's gone through the imprinting phase," Sid said after a brief moment of silence.

"The what phase?" Hobbes asked.

"Imprinting. When newborns like Georgia open their eyes, they bond with the first thing they see," Sid explained.

"And we're guessing it was Sarita," Erica added.

"Sounds like it," Hobbes said as he looked over at the bed where Malik was.

The group was alerted by the sound of yelping.

"She's dreaming," said Erica, who couldn't help but smile.

"That young?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep, babies have dreams like everybody else," Sid answered.

"So do Visitors," Ryan added.

Hobbes looked at Ryan curiously. "Oh yeah? What do you dream about?"

Ryan looked at Georgia, whose limbs twitched. She also yelped once more.

"Running, mostly," he replied.

"Interesting," was all Hobbes could say.

"She looks happy," Sid pointed out, regarding Sarita.

"You're right," Erica agreed. She then noticed something odd about Malik, particularly her chest. "Huh, that's weird."

"What is?" Ryan asked.

Erica quickly snapped out of it. "No big deal, it's a girl thing."

"Gotcha," was Ryan's reply.

_Sometime later…_

"Hey, wake up," said Ryan as he nudged Sarita.

"Huh?" she replied with a yawn. "What's going on?"

"We're giving you a ride home," Erica explained.

"You are?" Malik asked.

Erica nodded, "Come on."

"'Kay," Sarita sighed. She looked at Ryan for a moment. "You wanna hold her?" she asked.

"Can I?" Ryan answered.

"Sure thing," said Malik. She then handed Georgia over to Ryan. "You got her?"

"Uh-huh," was Ryan's reply.

"Hey Georgia, how you doin'?" he greeted her. She looked up and yelped playfully. Ryan chuckled. He had to admit it was pretty cute.

"She likes you," Malik pointed out.

"Would you look at that, she's smiling," said Ryan.

"You're right," Sarita answered. She gotten herself together and was now ready to go. Georgia squeaked and grabbed Ryan's shirt. It was obvious she was in a playful mood. Her mother laughed. "You like Uncle Ryan, don't you?"

(Record skips)

At that moment everyone in the room started laughing, except Malik and Georgia.

"Did she just say what I think I heard?" Erica asked. She continued to laugh and hung onto the railing to keep from falling down the stairs.

"That was priceless!" Sid exclaimed.

"I'll say," Hobbes agreed.

Ryan simply chuckled and didn't say anything.

"Did somebody record that?" Erica continued. Finally she calmed down. "Phew! Talk about a Kodak moment."

Within a few minutes, everyone stopped laughing. Sarita blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that," Erica insisted.

"Are you finished?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done. Let's go," said Erica before she headed up the stairs.

"You want her?" Ryan asked. He was still holding Georgia.

"No, it's ok. You take her," Sarita replied as she put her shoes on.

"All right," Ryan sighed. And with that, he went upstairs.

Once outside, the group quickly found out how cold it really was. "We got this for you while you were asleep," Erica announced as she showed Malik the car seat she bought.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that," the female said to her.

Erica looked at her co-worker sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to."

"Yes, and we really had to do it or else I'd get pulled over, and trust me, you don't want to know what my last ticket cost me," Hobbes explained.

"I understand," said Malik. She looked over at Ryan and Georgia. "C'mere you." She then took Georgia from Ryan. Georgia was now four hours old, and this was her first time being outdoors. She looked around, feeling both curious and uneasy. "What do you think of this? Hmm?" Sarita asked.

"She definitely got that from you…a high level of curiosity about the world around us," said Ryan.

Despite the cold and having only a blanket for cover, Georgia gradually adjusted to it. She sniffed the air a little.

"She's already taking in the different scents," Sarita pointed out. "See? The outside's not so bad, is it?"

As if responding to her mother's question, Georgia cooed. Sarita giggled and kissed her forehead. She then removed Georgia's blanket, revealing the only thing she had on her was… well…a diaper. Afterward, she placed Georgia in the car seat.

Georgia whined. First birth, then being examined by Dr. Pearlman, and now this.

"I know, I know, just work with me. You won't be in there long, honest," Sarita assured her and stroked Georgia's soft hair. It didn't take long for the infant to settle down.

"Wow," Erica said in shock.

"Doesn't take much to calm her down," Malik explained.

"Guess not," Erica replied.

The two of them were then alerted by the sound of a car horn. "We better go before Hobbes leaves us." Ryan said.

"Right," Erica responded.

"Got it," Malik sighed. She got into the SUV parked near Hobbes' place. Moving Erica's jacket to the side, she spotted a chicken bone on the seat and shuddered.

_A few minutes later…_

For the most part, things were quiet. After giving Erica directions to her apartment Malik didn't really talk that much and neither did anybody else. Looking at the backseat, Erica saw Malik looking out the window. She sighed as she gazed at the New York skyline. Georgia wasn't doing much either, other than watching her mother and sucking her thumb. In effort to make conversation, Erica spoke up.

"Sid, you uh… cleaned up her cuts?"

"Whose cuts?" the young blonde replied.

"Malik's," Erica said.

"Oh! Ye—yeah, I did." Sid answered.

"And she didn't bite you?" Ryan asked.

"No, not once," said Sid.

"I find that hard to believe," Hobbes admitted.

"Well, believe it," Sid told him.

"How'd you pull it off?" Erica asked.

(See, when Sid was cleaning Malik's cuts, Erica, Hobbes and Ryan were all startled by Malik's reaction and didn't really watch.) "I was just nice to her," Sid explained.

At that moment, Hobbes stopped the car when he reached Park Avenue. "That's all?" he asked in shock.

"Yep, it's not that hard, Hobbes," Sid replied.

"Uh-huh," Hobbes said in a dull tone.

"I'm serious. True, I had to be careful but honestly, show somebody kindness and the way they react is…"

At that moment, Hobbes cut Sid off. "I get it." Once the light changed color, he drove off.

Letting out a sigh, Sid looked away. "Why do I even bother?"

"Relax, man," Ryan told him.

"Yeah," Malik added.

"Hobbes isn't exactly the soft as a marshmallow type," Erica explained.

"Tree-hugger," Hobbes coughed.

"I heard that!" said Sid.

Both Ryan and Sarita groaned. "Just throw me out the window," Sarita said out loud.

"Gladly," was Erica's comment.

"I'll go with you," Ryan told her.

_Later…_

The SUV came to a stop in front of a large building. "Well, here it is guys," Hobbes announced.

Erica whistled in an attempt to get the others' attention. The trio in the backseat groaned and yawned. They had fallen asleep sometime ago. Malik glanced out the window and sighed. "Home sweet home."

"Not too shabby," said Hobbes as he looked at the building.

"It's not the Plaza Hotel but hey, the rent's reasonable…" Sarita stopped short and opened the door on her side. "…and nobody bothers me," she finished. "C'mere." She then lifted Georgia's carseat out and closed the door.

"How's she doing?" Ryan asked.

Sarita glanced at Georgia, who yawned and stretched. "She's waking up."

"Good," said Ryan.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sarita said to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryan continued.

Malik replied with a laugh and didn't say anything else.

A couple minutes later they were on the fourth floor of the building.

Shortly after unlocking and opening the door, it didn't take long for anyone to notice how dark Malik's apartment really was. "Kinda dark in here isn't it?" Erica asked.

"I'll find the lightswitch," Ryan offered.

While he did that, Georgia who was now out of her carseat looked around the room.

"Different, huh? I know," Sarita said to her.

Being in the dark was nothing new to Georgia. Several weeks ago, she was still in her mother's womb. By the time Malik was six weeks along, her daughter's eyes opened for the very first time. Since then, anytime Georgia saw light, she often looked in the direction where it came from.

"Found it," Ryan's voice rang out. Shortly after, the lights in the apartment's entryway came on. Having been in the dark for a while, it took a couple of minutes for everyone to adjust to the now well-lit room.

"Welcome home," said Sarita. She licked Georgia affectionately and was surprised when her daughter replied by purring. "Listen."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"She's purring," Malik answered.

Ryan listened. She was right! Sarita also purred. It was hard for Ryan to keep a straight face. Both Georgia and Sarita sounded like a mother cat and a kitten.

Sarita briefly rubbed noses with her daughter. "That's my girl." Georgia then switched from a purr to a high pitched squeal.

"Knock, knock. Hey there, I got your text message," Leah announced as she walked into the apartment. She had gone back to work some time ago, but even after closing down her office, she was on call when it came to dealing with Sarita and Georgia.

"Wow, that was quick," said Erica, who was surprised that the front door hadn't been shut.

Looking to the right, Leah spotted Malik talking to Ryan. "How you been?" she asked.

"Better, but I'll be fine," Malik answered.

"Happy?" Leah continued.

Sarita nodded. Leah laughed, "I can tell." She glanced at Georgia for a minute. "Did you name her?"

"It's Georgia," Sarita replied.

"That's a nice name, for a pretty girl like her," Leah said.

"Thanks," was Malik's response.

"Then again, she gets her good looks from you," Leah pointed out.

"Stop," said Sarita, who looked at the other V sheepishly.

"No, I mean it. Malik, you're a…" Leah stopped and brushed back a strand of hair on Sarita's forehead. "Beautiful woman," she finished.

"Thank you," Malik said with a sigh. "But back home, I couldn't find a mate to save my life and when I finally do, the guy's a human... he's not even one of my own kind. Then, the next thing I know I'm pregnant with a mixed breed," she continued.

"I understand where you're going with this, but it'll work out. I saw you grooming her and you still love her, right?" Leah asked.

Sarita looked at Georgia, who was now with Ryan, before she answered Leah's question. "Of course I do. I was excited when I found out I was pregnant and…when I saw her during the ultrasound and hearing that little heartbeat for the first time…" Sarita paused and sniffled. "…it just made me love and care about Georgia even more. I was very protective when I was carrying her." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small copy of the sonogram she kept in her wallet. "She was so small back then," Malik said with a chuckle. "But for someone that size she…was really something."

"Uh-huh," Leah muttered.

Sarita sniffled once more and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That tiny heart of hers is so strong."

Malik smiled, "I remember when she started kicking." Looking over at Georgia, she couldn't deny it if she tried. "I think I know where she got her legs from."

"That's obvious," said Leah, as she glanced at Malik's legs briefly. "I got you something," she continued, holding up a plastic bag. "Stopped at Noodle Gourmet."

"Thanks," said Sarita as she took the bag of Chinese takeout.

Their conversation was interrupted when Erica walked up to the two of them. "The carseat wasn't the only thing we picked up," she said.

Sarita spotted a bag of supplies next to the door of the hall's closet. "Evans…" she started to say.

"No need to thank me. You're welcome. Once the girls at the office find out about this, they'll want to throw a baby shower for sure," Erica replied. She and Malik laughed for a minute.

"I think this belongs to you," said Ryan, who was still holding Georgia.

Sarita looked up and snickered. "Are you sure?"

As if replying to her mother's question, Georgia struggled in attempt to get to her.

"Ok, you caught me," Sarita sighed and picked up her daughter, shortly after Ryan made his exit.

"Look, I understand you were afraid to tell me about your pregnancy. I would be too," said Erica.

"Uh-huh," Sarita replied in a dull tone.

"I still can't believe you did it all by yourself," Erica admitted.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice. Most Vs usually need help but some just…look for a quiet place where they can be alone and have their babies," Sarita explained.

"Like you did," Erica pointed out.

"Exactly," said Malik. It didn't take long for her notice she was being watched. "What is it?" she asked, looking down at Georgia. The young mixed breed touched her face, making Malik blush. "I love you too, girl."

Georgia smiled for a second. After all, her mother was the first person she saw and bonded with. It was easy to see the two had a strong maternal bond. "Hi sweetie," Sarita greeted her.

Georgia curled up slightly, resting her head on Malik's chest.

"Malik, uh…Sarita, I'm sorry," said Erica.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"Everything. If I had known you were pregnant, I would've handled things differently," Erica answered. The two of them were on the couch.

"Ev…" Before Sarita could get another word out, Erica continued.

"Malik please," Erica sniffed, and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "Let me finish," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I really am. If you and I hadn't gotten into that dispute in the countryside maybe Georgia wouldn't have been born so early." She and Sarita were quickly alerted by Georgia whimpering, mostly trying to get some attention. They both looked at the small mixed breed as she sucked her thumb. "Can you ever forgive me?" Erica asked after a while.

Sarita looked at her and grinned, "Of course I forgive you." Taking her free hand, she leaned over and hugged Erica.

"Wha…? Seriously?" Erica sputtered.

"Yes, so Georgia might not be a full term baby but the important thing is she's all right. It could've been worse. I could've lost her or…" Malik stopped short.

"I could've lost both of you," Erica added.

"Right," said Sarita.

"Look, Malik if there's anything I can do…" Erica offered.

"You've done enough, Erica. Thank you." Sarita replied.

"What the…? You called me by my first name!" Erica exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" Sarita asked.

Erica laughed. Up until now she didn't know her co-worker had a sense of humor.

"Where do you want this?" Leah asked, holding up the plastic bag she had given Malik earlier.

"Just put it over there," she replied, having forgotten about the bag and left it in an odd place.

"'Kay," Leah sighed, picking up the bag of Chinese takeout and placing it on the dining room table. She turned around to face Malik. "I'll start working on a birth certificate. I just need your name and Georgia's father."

"Ok," Sarita answered.

"In the meantime…" Leah was interrupted by the sound of Georgia yawning. "Take good care of her. I want to see both of you in a couple days," she finished.

"Right. I will," said Malik.

She was quickly alerted by some noise coming from the kitchen. "Excuse me." She then went to investigate.

"She's really changed," said Erica.

"You think so?" Leah asked as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Yes, I've never seen her like this before," Erica answered.

"Well, being a doctor and having seen a lot of births, I'll say this… having a kid changes everything," said Leah.

"You're right, it does. That's not the only thing about Malik that's changed," Erica continued.

Leah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Leah, do Visitors, have… I don't know…similarities to mammals?" Erica replied.

"Yeah, they do. Why?" Leah continued.

"I just noticed something," Erica told her.

"Like what?" the V doctor asked once more.

Though they were out of earshot range, Erica double checked to make sure nobody else overheard. "I—I think she might be nursing," the blond said as she looked over at Malik.

Leah looked in the same direction. "She is," she answered, regarding Malik.

"How can you tell?" Erica asked.

"Georgia's breath smells like milk," said Leah.

"So that's how visitors… feed their young?" Erica continued.

Leah nodded. "There's another way,"

"What way?" Erica asked.

Leah then whispered something into her ear. Erica gagged when she heard this. "That's… that's disgusting!" she said.

"I know," Leah replied.

The whole thing made Erica shudder. "But still I had no idea you guys could…" Erica stopped short.

"We do," said Leah.

At that moment, Erica when from being shocked to disturbed. "I'll never be the same again."

Leah snickered. The look on Erica's face was hilarious.

"It's not funny," the blond growled.

"It is to me," was Leah's reply.

"It's true, I had no idea Vs…" Erica trailed off.

"Lactate," she coughed. "Well, now you know."

Erica nodded.

Just then, the two of them heard the sound of footsteps. "Here she comes," Erica whispered as Malik approached them.

"Hey," Sarita greeted them. She looked at Leah, then at Erica. "What's with the face?" she asked.

"Nothing I just…" Erica stopped short and looked down at Malik's stomach. "I find it hard to believe you were pregnant. You weren't really showing," she continued.

"Actually, I am. Hold her, will you?" requested Sarita before handing Georgia to Leah. Making sure nobody else was looking, Malik lifted up her shirt.

"See?"

Erica glanced at her stomach and could see the 'bump' making her recent pregnancy obvious.

"Ok, now I do," she said.

"Vs don't show as much as humans do. Plus, I didn't gain a lot of weight, either," Sarita continued as she lowered her shirt.

"Apparently not. I'm surprised Georgia survived," Erica told her.

"Really?" Sarita asked.

"Yes…doesn't a V pregnancy last for nine months?" Erica asked.

Both Leah and Sarita started laughing.

"No," said Leah.

"Not even close." Malik replied.

"How long is it?" Erica asked once more.

"Ninety days," the two visitors answered at the same time.

"So…" Erica paused to count. "Three months." Both Malik and Leah nodded. "And Sarita, you were…how far along?" she asked.

"Ten weeks, that's 2 ½ months." Malik answered.

"Whoa, learn something new every day," Erica replied.

"Ya think?" Leah and Sarita exclaimed in unison.

_Sometime later…_

Once everything had been settled and the group of five had gotten themselves together, the next part was getting ready to leave.

Having said their goodbyes, Hobbes was the first one out the door, followed by Dr. Pearlman. "Bye, you guys," said Sarita.

As Ryan started to leave, Georgia whined.

"You want to say good bye to Ryan?" Malik asked. She held her out to him and Ryan picked up the little mixed breed.

"I, uh… guess this is good bye… for now," he said.

Georgia squeaked and grabbed his jacket.

"Ryan," Sarita started to say.

He looked up upon hearing his name.

"If anything happens to me, I'm leaving you in charge of Georgia."

"Wait, you mean… raise her?" he asked.

Malik nodded, "That is, if you want to."

"Sure I would," Ryan said with a laugh.

"My daughter would have a playmate."

Georgia yelped playfully and smiled. Ryan chuckled. "Little Georgie." At that moment, he froze, thinking about what he just said.

"Who's Georgie?" Sarita asked.

"He was a friend of mine." Ryan answered.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sarita wondered.

"He was a nutty guy, went crazy after he lost his family. Claimed V…um…aliens got them," Ryan explained.

"Oh, the guy sounds…" Sarita stopped short.

"Nuthouse crazy? I know," Said Ryan.

"I'll say this…it's not as crazy as people claiming Elvis isn't dead," Sarita replied.

"True," Ryan sighed.

Georgia purred. She was rather content at the moment.

"Bye, Georgia," Ryan said to her before handing the infant back to her mother. "Ya know what?" he started to say.

"Know what?" Sarita answered.

"I think you're gonna be a great mom," said Ryan.

"Think so?" Sarita asked.

Ryan nodded.

"Well, I hope I turn out better than Anna," Sarita continued.

"I doubt you'll be like her. After all that's happened, I noticed something," Ryan answered.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"You got some good in your heart," he said.

Sarita's face turned bright red.

"I mean it," Ryan pressed.

"Coming from you, Ryan, that's quite a compliment," Sarita told him.

He grinned. "So, what's next? You plan on telling Anna?"

"Tell Anna what? About the baby?" Erica chimed in.

"If Lisa said anything she probably knows by now," Sarita said.

"Well, what about you?" Erica asked.

"Me?" was Malik's response.

"You gonna tell her you changed?" Erica continued.

"Are you kidding? If I told her that, she'd skin me alive! Look, all I can do is send in a letter saying that I quit. I'm a mother now and I…got my baby to look after," Sarita explained.

"That's true. I guess this is goodbye, for now at least," Erica sighed.

"Yep," Malik replied.

"Now that things have changed, you want to join our group?" Erica asked.

"Don't push it, Evans," said Malik. Her tone of voice switched from being calm and relaxed to the more serious tone Erica was familiar with.

"I had to ask," said Erica.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Sarita muttered.

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Erica asked.

"Yeah," Malik answered.

"So, you don't need anybody to spend the night with you?" Erica continued.

"I'll be fine. I have a neighbor who lives next door. I can call her so she'll come check on me," Sarita explained.

"Ok, bye," was Erica's reply.

"Bye," said Malik.

"I'm outta here, see ya later," said Sid before heading out the door.

"Sid," Malik called.

He turned around to face her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Aw, it was nothing," he replied.

"Why'd you do it?" Sarita asked.

"You were hurting really bad. I couldn't stand it," Sid answered.

"You're a good kid," said Malik. She then patted him on the shoulder.

"Ohhh…" Sid blushed.

"Gosh," he sputtered as he walked out. As he headed down the stairs he thought about what had happened earlier. It didn't take him long to figure out why Malik acted the way she did when he gave her that granola bar. She wasn't eating for herself, she was…eating for two.

"Looks like we helped two Vs today," said Ryan.

"Wrong-O, pal, one V, one mixed breed," Sarita corrected him.

"My bad. Take care of yourself," Ryan replied and hugged her, making sure not to smother Georgia in the process. "Bye, Sarita."

"Yeah, see ya," she said.

"Hey Malik, I almost forgot, I told Paul about what happened," Erica said.

"How'd he take it?" Sarita asked.

"He looked like a deer caught in some headlights."

Sarita laughed at hearing this.

"Anyway, he wants you to call him about working out a maternity leave," Erica continued.

"I'll get on that in the morning," said Malik.

"'Kay and he offered to help find Georgia's Dad," Erica added.

"He did?" Sarita asked.

"Yes," Erica replied.

"Ok," was all Malik could say.

"He just needs the guy's name," Erica explained.

"I'll give it to him when I call," Malik answered.

"All right, see you," said Erica, and with that, she left.

"So will I see you again tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," Sarita answered.

After a brief moment of silence, she grinned. She and Ryan laughed.

"You jive, girl," he said. Letting out a loud sigh, he looked at Georgia. "This has been one crazy night hasn't it?"

"Yes, and look. I went and saved the best for last," she replied. She glanced at Georgia, still smiling. "Yes I did, yes I did," she said sweetly.

Ryan frowned and assumed Malik must've heard Vanessa Williams' song. Georgia squeaked in reply. Taking her free hand, Malik stroked her daughter's soft hair. Ryan gently patted the top of her head.

"Stay outta trouble," Malik joked.

"Now wait…" Before Ryan could finish his sentence, Malik slammed the door in his face.

A few seconds later, she heard someone knocking and opened the door.

"Yeah?" Sarita answered.

"Me, stay outta trouble? You should be the one stayin' out of trouble," said Ryan.

Both of them snickered.

"Ryan, we're going!" Erica called from the stairs.

"Later, gator," Ryan said quickly before running off. Sarita laughed and watched him leave.

In the process Ryan tripped going down the first two stairs. The sound that could be heard in the hallway was a small THUD.

"Watch that first step," Sarita warned.

"I'm ok!" Ryan replied.

Malik shook her head. The guy was a trip. She then closed the door. Now that everyone had left, she was alone with Georgia…again. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" she asked out loud.

Georgia simply blinked. It would be a while before she would start talking.

It wasn't long before Malik thought of something. "I got it," she said.

_A few minutes later…_

In the last four hours, Georgia had experienced several things including: meeting and interacting with people other than her mother, being outside, and now, a bath. At first, she wasn't keen about the idea, but after about five minutes she started to like it and splashed the water.

"How's this? Ya like it?" Sarita asked. She grabbed a washcloth off the towel bar and dipped in the water. Once it was wet, she began wiping off Georgia's back.

Feeling relaxed, the young mixed breed leaned against, Sarita's arm and closed her eyes.

"Oh!" she yelped, startled by her daughter. 'I guess this reminds her of my womb,' she thought. Malik giggled, but at the same time, she couldn't let Georgia sit there. "Come on, girl, wake up."

As she continued to clean her off, Georgia started splashing again.

"Hey, stop it," Sarita growled. She was getting wet. "Georgia, no! Cut it out."

_Moments later…_

Going from being dry to looking like a wet dog in two seconds was a new record for Sarita. After letting the water out of the tub, she began to dry Georgia off. "There, now you're all clean so I'll…" she stopped. Something wasn't right. Georgia hadn't been quiet like this in a while. Pulling back part of the towel, Malik noticed Georgia had fallen asleep. She snickered. "Ain't that cute?" Shortly after looking, Sarita wrapped her up and left the room.

_20 minutes later…_

With that out of the way, Malik now had a moment to herself. She picked up a small throw blanket off her couch and placed it on her bed. She then moved around a little, making a nest. Shortly after, she placed Georgia in the center and stroked her head. "I'll be back," Sarita whispered.

Before leaving the room, she placed a couple pillows next to Georgia to prevent her from rolling off the bed. She was quickly alerted by the sound of her stomach growling. "Now I can get something for myself," she said quietly. Granola and beef jerky didn't exactly fill her up.

It didn't take Malik long to heat up the Chinese takeout Leah bought for her. She sat down in the living room, which was rather quiet, except for the traffic outside her apartment and the TV. Ever so often, she'd check on Georgia to see if she woke up.

Having adjusted the thermostat, the apartment was warm. Sarita had also learned as long as Georgia had something with her scent on it, she was fine. Swallowing a few Low Mein noodles, she glanced at her bedroom door and blinked. She stared for a couple minutes before finishing off what was left on her plate.

Once she was done, Malik took a quick shower and put on some fresh pajamas. The silver with leopard print fabric looked almost like the markings of a snow leopard. Stepping out of the bathroom, she shook herself. "_I feel good," _she sighed, doing a brief impression of James Brown. Getting into bed, she went up to Georgia, who had on the light blue fleece pajama set that Erica bought for her. "You awake?" she asked and gently touched her shoulder.

Responding to her mother's touch, Georgia stretched and yawned. She then opened her eyes.

"Hey," Malik greeted her.

Georgia smiled for a brief moment, but then something caught her eye. On the nightstand was a framed photo.

"What is it, girl?" Malik asked. She then noticed what Georgia was looking at. "You want to see?" She reached over and picked up the frame, allowing Georgia to see it. "That's your Dad," Sarita said.

Georgia squeaked curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"He'd love to meet you. I hope he comes back soon, but until then… I have you to look after, and I promise I'll take good care of you. My friends will too, no one's gonna hurt ya," Malik soothed. She had placed Georgia on her chest and looked her right in the eye. "I'll protect you,"

Before Sarita could move her free hand, Georgia grabbed her index finger. "Yeah, I'm your mom," she said, licking and nuzzling her. "Ya know something? I really enjoy talking to you. It's kinda nice having someone listen." After a couple minutes, Malik took Georgia off her chest and laid her down on the bed. Using both hands, Georgia grabbed her wrist. Her mother chuckled, "Oh, you." She sighed and gently rubbed noses with her daughter.

_Meanwhile…_

"Good night guys."

"'Night, Erica," said Ryan before closing the door behind him.

"They're gone?" Leah asked.

"Yeah," Erica answered.

She sighed and looked out the window. The moon was rather close, and now that she had pulled back part of the curtain, the light entered the room. The two of them were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch.

"What is it?" Leah asked after a while.

"Just thinking," Erica replied.

"About Sarita?" Leah asked.

Erica nodded.

"Think she'll be ok?"

"Eh, she's tough. She'll be fine," said Leah.

"What about Georgia? She'll probably have to feed her soon," Erica pointed out.

"Good point…but as long as she's producing enough milk, it's all downhill from here," Leah explained.

"Ok. I don't know why I was so worried," said Erica.

"Maybe because you have a son," Leah replied.

Not to long ago, Erica had checked on Tyler and found him in his room with Brandon. The two of them were busy studying for a history exam that was due the next day.

Erica tapped her fingers against her coffee mug. "Could be. I still can't believe she's a mother. That's a scream."

"True…but she's taken it well. I think she can handle it," said Leah.

"You're probably right," Erica agreed.

Handle it? Yeah right…

For the last few minutes, Sarita played with Georgia. She grabbed her mother's fingers and kicked. Watching Georgia made her laugh. She then nuzzled her. Georgia yelped playfully. Malik licked her affectionately and Georgia tried to do the same. "You're such a sweetheart…" said Sarita, surprised that her daughter tried to copy her. She licked Georgia's forehead once more and nudged her. Sarita growled playfully at Georgia, who squealed in response. "And vocal." Sitting back, she yawned loudly. "Oy…" she sighed.

Just then she was alerted by Georgia's whimpering. "What now?" Sarita asked. She looked down and noticed Georgia pressing her mouth against her chest. Smiling for a second, she figured it out. "I get the picture."

It didn't take long for Malik to unbutton her shirt and pulled her daughter up to her chest. Letting out a muffled squeak in the process, Georgia started to suckle; trying to get as much milk as she could from her mother's breast. Exhaling deeply, Malik settled down. This whole thing took some getting used to. While some of the 'joys' of motherhood weren't pleasant, this was the opposite. Sarita snickered as she watched Georgia. Letting out another yawn, she allowed her body to relax. Picking up the photo she had on her nightstand, she looked at Georgia then back at the framed picture she was holding.

"Oh Georgie, if only you were here to see our daughter," she said quietly. The photo was of Georgie Sutton, it had been taken a few weeks back, long before Malik found out she was pregnant.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sarita was alerted by Georgia; she had the hiccups. Malik giggled at hearing this. "Slow down, 'kay? I'm not going anywhere," she assured her. After letting out another hiccup, Georgia stopped. "Go on, it's ok," said Malik. She backed up an inch. Georgia then crawled up to her and latched on. Sarita purred happily and got comfortable. She glanced at Georgia one last time. "I promise, nothing will happen to you, little one." Pulling her close, Sarita looked outside. For the next several minutes, she stared at the New York skyline and listened to the traffic outside.

It was going to be a long night…

MORE TO COME…

And that's it...

Just to clear a few things up:

For anyone that thinks this was going to be a humor fic with 'non stop laughs' there are a few funny parts, but they might be hard to spot the first time around. Also the second category for this story is parody, so there's material from other sources too.

About the whole mammals case, there are some reptile and shark species that give birth to live young and care for them shortly afterward, which is considered rare, though Crocodiles and Alligators look after their offspring for some time. Also, two of Australia's popular animals, the Platypus and Echidna are the mammals that lay eggs.

If anyone missed it the last line in this chapter is a reference to 'Finding Nemo'. There's other references here including Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and Toy Story.

Spoiler for next chapter: Small scene takes place in the middle of 'Take a look'.

Due to other writing projects, the next update will most likely be delayed until sometime in May.

In the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories. Sorry for any typos that might've been missed.

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. The Joys of Parenthood

**Another part of the previous chapters. Short scene which explains what went on during part 1. Sorry for the delay, was busy with other writing projects and different to AmyDonovan525 for beta reading and the quick turn around. Anyhow... on with the story.**

After the door had been shut, Sarita Malik was left alone. She panted heavily and groaned in pain. Lifting her head up, she gasped for air. Shortly after, she began moving the bedding around; a type of behavior called nesting. Once she was done, she stretched out on her left side. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, my little one. You'll be out soon," she said calmly and felt her unborn offspring's movement.

"Ohhh," she groaned, gritting her teeth.

As she continued to pant, she noticed her water broke and her contractions were getting closer together. Feeling a sharp pain, she yelled. The noise startled a flock of pigeons on the roof. The birds took off shortly after.

Back inside, she continued to groan. "Calm down, you can do this, Malik," she said to herself.

She froze when she felt another contraction and yelled once more. "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

After a moment, she stopped. "What am I saying? I've gone to the classes, read the books. I can handle this. Yeah…"

_A few minutes later…_

"I can't take it! I can't take it! I can't take it!" she exclaimed and yelped fearfully.

She whimpered for a moment. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room other than the clock ticking on the wall. Her labor pains continued. She was also sweating. "Okay…" she sighed.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said as she rubbed her stomach in an apologetic way. After a minute, she tried to sit up while she panted and pushed. Letting out a small groan, she decided to go back to lying on her side.

She continued to push and pant heavily. She screamed when she felt another sharp pain. "I hope nobody heard that," she said with a moan. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. Although it helped, she wasn't done pushing just yet.

"Ouch! This hurts too much!" she continued to pant and yelp. There were two people she wanted to be with her at the moment: her mother and her younger sister. Letting out a small grunt, she panted and swallowed hard.

After another yelp, she pushed one last time. She stopped to pant and noticed the pain was gone! "Wait a minute…" She pulled back part of the sheet she used to cover herself up. Her feet were now exposed; lying between them was a small amniotic sac. "It's- it's out!" she stuttered.

She did it. Malik gave birth all by herself without any pain medication or help. Having remembered what her mother told her about giving birth, she quickly picked up the sac. She smiled when she saw it move.

"You're okay…" she said, noticing the tiny baby inside. Taking a small razor blade off the nightstand and using her fingernails, she carefully opened the sac. She saw the newborn's face and continued to smile. "C'mere." She then pulled the baby out and held him. "Look at you."

The newborn whimpered. His limbs also twitched.

"Hi there," Malik greeted him.

Shortly after, her baby started to cry. It didn't take long for her maternal instincts to kick in. "Hey, relax. Take it easy, calm down." She rubbed the newborn's back and within seconds he stopped. Having recognized her voice after hearing it in the womb, the newborn had calmed down.

"Much better. Let me take a look." She proceeded to clean the baby off with a towel she found hanging nearby.

"You're a girl!" she exclaimed. During her pregnancy she had thought her baby was a boy. She sighed and looked at her daughter. "You made it out," she said before tying off the umbilical cord and cutting it.

As soon as she finished, the newborn cried again. That hurt!

"I know, I know." Malik began rubbing her daughter. "Poor thing."

The baby girl had stopped crying and whined.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe now."

Her daughter continued to whimper, making it obvious she was scared. "I got you," Malik assured her and began licking her newborn's forehead. Not only did licking encourage the baby to take her first breaths, but it was also one way Malik showed her affection.

She stopped and gasped when she saw her daughter's eyes open. The newborn mixed breed looked around. The first thing she noticed was her hands and that she was no longer in her mother's womb. Malik laughed.

"Over here," she said. The baby looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw her mother's face for the very first time. "Hey there, Little one."

Her daughter squeaked in reply.

"I'm your mom."

The newborn continued to squeak as she tried to 'talk' to her mother.

"Welcome to the world."

Her daughter blinked for a moment. Malik smiled and started to groom her. The newborn mixed breed squealed loudly, making it obvious she was happy. "For someone so small, you're… awfully vocal."

Her daughter stretched her limbs, which helped strengthen her still developing muscles. Malik chuckled and kissed the newborn's forehead, who reacted by grabbing her mother's index finger on her right hand.

"That's my girl. You're so cute," said Malik. Looking at her daughter, she could see a resemblance. She had a golden brown complexion, silky black hair, and brown eyes like hers."Well, I got through this in one piece. We both did. I'm just glad it's over," Malik admitted.

Her daughter cooed as if agreeing with her. She then smiled. "Aww," was all Malik could say. She paused for a moment. "Let's see, you need a name."

As she thought this over, her daughter glanced the towel she was wrapped in and the stairs. She gradually adjusted to her new surroundings, feeling both curious and afraid. "Now, what am I gonna call you?" Malik wondered. She watched the baby suck her thumb for a moment.

Just then she came up with a name. "I got it! I'll call you Georgia," she said.

The newborn, now named Georgia, yelped in reply.

"Hi Georgia," Malik greeted her. "This is your new home, sweetheart."

Georgia squeaked in shock. New home! Birth had been the biggest ordeal in her life. She struggled to get out of Malik's arms.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you," she said, trying to comfortGeorgia. Being on the outside was going to take some getting used to.

Just then the two of them were alerted by the sound of a car back firing. The noise not only hurt Georgia's sensitive ears but it also frightened her. She whimpered and pressed herself against Malik's chest.

Malik pulled Georgia closer to her. "I'm here," she whispered and patted Georgia on the back. Within seconds,Georgia settled down and yawned.

"You're tired, huh? So am I," said Malik. She pulled a throw blanket over her shoulder. "There,"Georgia looked at her mother nervously.

"It's ok, Georgia. I'm not going anywhere," Malik said with a yawn.

Her daughter continued to stare at her, letting out a few squeaks at the same time.

Malik grinned and kissed Georgia's forehead a second time. She then stroked her soft curly hair. Although she was exhausted from giving birth, the only thing she wanted to do right now was comfort and protect her daughter. She purred as Georgia held her finger.

After a couple minutes, Malik relaxed and stretched out on her left side. "My flesh and blood," she said.

Once Georgia let go, she rubbed the little girl's head. The two of them sniffed one another at the same time, imprinting each other's scent. Malik licked Georgia affectionately and she reacted with a small squeak. She continued to purr, which was music to Georgia's ears, as well as hearing her heartbeat. Both of them yawned at the same time. Despite being tired, neither one of them wanted to fall asleep. Malik watched Georgia who, right at the moment, just wanted to be held. Her ears perked up at the sound of a car door slamming outside. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant with the exception of relatives and her closest friends. Now what?

It was going to be a long day…

MORE TO COME...

Just to clear things up for those that are curious, the chinese resturant mentioned in the previous chapter, Noodle Gormet is real! it's actually located in New Brunswick, New Jersey which is right across the way from New York City.

The whole nesting behavior is the norm with different animals such as dogs for instance as well as licking and such after birth. Bonding and imprinting are also typical and usually take place shortly after.

Has some quotes and such from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air episode "A funny thing happend on the way to the forum"

Anyhow the next few shorts will be up in couples weeks or a month down the line.

Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Rainy Day

**Another chapter, this one doesn't have anything to do with the previous. There's a little more humor in this. Once again, thanks for AmyDonovan for beta-reading. Anyhow, here's the next one:**

It was 6:00 pm in New York City. For the last three days it had been raining hard. Despite the downpour, Times Square was still as crowded as ever. A few New Yorkers that had just got off work were either trying to catch the next subway or bus in an effort to get home. However, everyone at the WNT studio hadn't called it a day just yet.

Haley sat by the window near Chad Decker's desk, looking outside. Several raindrops hit the glass and a light tapping noise could be heard as it hit the roof of the building.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," she said.

Haley looked away from the window and noticed Chad standing across from her, soaking wet. "Ya think?" he and Sarita replied simultaneously.

The two of them ran into each other while at Starbucks on a coffee run. Normally, they would've gone their separate ways, but when Chad offered Sarita a place to dry off for the time being, she didn't hesitate.

While the trio braved the storm over some lattes, onboard the New York mother ship it was a different story. As she walked by the door to Anna's room, Marie stopped in her tracks when she heard someone panting. She looked over at Joshua with a frown on her face. "Think she's okay?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest. C'mon, let's go before she hears us," he replied. And with that, the two of them left.

Meanwhile, in the room, Anna was stretched out on her bed. She had been sleeping for the most part but was now awake. She groaned and panted. Exhaling loudly, she opened her eyes. It was obvious that she was exhausted and in pain even though she had been resting for over an hour.

"Hmm," she muttered, looking around the room. The female Visitor was quickly alerted by a tiny squeak. "Huh?" she wondered and looked down. Not too far away from Anna was her newborn daughter, Kennedy. She continued to squeak as she looked at her mother. Anna frowned at this. She didn't know how to react. Her offspring, however, had other ideas. Kennedy blinked and moved closer. It didn't take long for Anna to notice; she sat up and growled.

Stopping in her tracks, Kennedy whined fearfully. At that moment, Anna snapped out of it, looking rather surprised.

She had given birth to Kennedy and her twin brother Marlon not too long ago. After the ordeal, Anna and her newborn offspring had been left alone to rest and bond.

The next thing Kennedy knew, she felt Anna place a hand her back in an apologetic way. She didn't mean to frighten her; the growl was just Anna telling Kennedy to back off. The young Human/V mix cooed in response to her mother touching her back.

For Anna, it had been bad enough that the other Vs teased her about Chad Decker being her mate.

Three months ago, when Anna found out she was pregnant, things weren't any better. Since her brood was considered to be… mixed breeds, Anna had hardly showed interest in them. Once word had gotten out about her 'litter' she became a laughing stock even though Joshua, Marcus, Chad, and even Lisa tried to keep it under wraps. In the latter part of her pregnancy, when she began to feel her unborn twins' movement, Anna's feelings toward them changed almost instantly.

After getting a crash course courtesy of Joshua, Chad had found out female Visitors not only laid eggs but also gave birth to live young. The duration only lasted over 90 days and for Anna it had been a long wait.

Pregnancy was one thing, birth was another. Six hours in pain and two hours of pushing later, Anna wondered… was it really worth it? After a couple seconds, Anna pulled back her hand.

She then noticed Kennedy attempting to crawl over to her side of the bed. Once again, Anna tried to move away from her daughter. Normally, she would've got up and left the room, but giving birth had drained whatever energy she had in her. Another thing that bothered her was her muscles, which were sore.

It took a couple minutes of trial and error but Kennedy was now close enough to Anna where she could grab her wrist.

"Oh!" the fully grown V yelped. She raised an eyebrow at the same time.

Kennedy chirped happily, which was similar to the sound young crocodiles made when calling their mother.

Anna stared at Kennedy for a while. The newborn looked so much like her, it was scary. She had brown eyes and silky black hair. Like some infants, her skin was pink, and it would be a while before anyone could tell if she had the same complexion as her mother. Marlon, however, looked more like his father, Chad Decker. He had the same hair color, same blue eyes, and other facial features.

Kennedy released Anna's wrist and sucked her thumb for a brief moment. Just then, for some reason, Anna put her arms around Kennedy and pulled her close.

Sticking out her tongue, she began to lick the hour-old mixed breed. A few seconds after she started, Anna licked the back of Kennedy's neck as well as her forehead. It was obvious that she was grooming her daughter. This kind of behavior was the norm for certain animals and apparently the Visitors did the same thing.

As Anna continued her grooming session, Kennedy let out a few high pitched squeaks. After about fifteen minutes, Anna stopped and smiled. Realizing what she had done, she quickly shook her head.

_What am I doing?_ Anna thought.

She glanced at Kennedy for a minute and snickered when she heard her sneeze.

Just then the two of them heard a loud thunderclap. Kennedy whined fearfully. Her body was also shaking. Without saying a word, Anna picked her up.

Kennedy then switched from a whine to a full-fledged cry.

In an effort to calm her down, Anna stroked her back. No sooner did she start this that Kennedy stopped crying.

Anna sighed, feeling relieved, but not for long. As the storm went on outside, the thunder continued, and was followed by lightning. Kennedy's brother, Marlon, had been asleep for the most part but his sister's cries and the thunder woke him up. The two of them whimpered and obviously were afraid.

"It's okay, little ones," Anna told them.

Upon hearing this, the twins stared at their mother.

"I'm here," she said softly and brought them up to her chest.

Anna grinned. Her maternal side was showing. Both Kennedy and Marlon squeaked in reply. Their mother licked them both on the forehead and covered them up with part of her bedding. Feeling tired, the two of them yawned and Anna did the same. She lay down on her side with the twins next to her. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

As Anna pulled her legs closer to her body, Kennedy and Marlon curled up near her chest. Like most newborns, hearing their mother's heartbeat and feeling her warmth comforted them.

Shortly after, Anna let out a cat-like purr. She looked outside and could see several raindrops on the glass. Lying back down on her pillow, she then turned to her offspring whose occasional squeaks she heard. Anna purred once more before closing her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep.

Outside the room, Lisa and Brandon were walking down the hall. They were on their way to meet Tyler in an area of the ship called The Brownstone Lounge. It was where human tourists and Vs alike could relax and talk. "So then this guy walks into Nick's and…" Brandon was in the middle of telling a joke but had stopped short. "What is it?"

Lisa looked away from her mother's bedroom door. "C'mere, look through there, but be quiet," she said.

Brandon did as he was told and walked over. He looked through a small opening in the door and saw Anna with the twins beside her; all three of them sleeping. Suppressing a laugh, Brandon stepped back. "This is priceless!" he said.

MORE TO COME...

A couple parts in this scene were based on Disney's Dinosaur.

Anyway, in the process of looking for a new beta since AmyDonovan is currently busy and won't be back for a while so updates might slow down for a bit until the position is filled.

Will post announcement once that's over.

Ciao!


End file.
